The Little One title may change
by TeaAnzufan
Summary: Imagine a girl from the light and dark. A young girl who does not know her own past and who she is, an orphan. This young girl is on the search to who her parents are and where she came from. The big secret? Read first chapter to see. Draco M./OC/Fred W.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! I am back and in action. Sadly I have not written a fanfic in a very long time and I've had this one sitting in the back of my mind for years. I figure I'd give it a shot. Please enjoy this first chapter. I will try and have the second one up soon but sadly I am a full time student, and a full time worker so I cannot make any promises on how long it will take me to get it up.

If you have any questions about the fanfic so far, please let me know and I'll do my best to answer any questions you might have.

Quick note: Some things in my fanfic will stick to how the actual books go, but some will change. I'll try to be clear on what has not change and what hasn't, but for now just bare with me.

Disclaimer: I'm not cool enough to own Harry Potter or any thing like it sadly.

**Chapter 1- Runaway**

**

* * *

**

The rain was pouring down that dark October night, as the guards in Malfoy Manor tried to stay under over. It was cold out, and the death eaters that had been assigned to work outside tonight where not happy; however, inside was a different story. Two death eaters assigned to the fifth floor of the manor where standing outside in one of the deserted hallways laughing to each other. One was tall, with dark brown hair and deep, almost black, brown eyes. The other was a little bit shorter, with red hair and green eyes; both of them had an evil look about them. They had been standing outside, and guarding, this one room all night long. The reason they had been laughing was because one of the men had just said a funny joke about the thing they were guarding inside the room.

"You know, I wonder why the Dark Lord is worried about this one…It's not like she can really get out of the room, can she?" the taller man asked his companion.

"Yeah, but we best stay here and watch the door anyway. Don't want no problems with the Dark Lord, that's for sure." said the shorter one.

The boys opened the door to the room that was behind them. If you looked inside the room, you would not see much. The floor was wooden, and there were no lights in the room. It was cold, and only one window was in the room. You could see the clouds in the sky as the rain poured down beating against the glass. The only pieces of furniture in the room happened to be a desk with a chair that leaned against the wall behind the door, and across from that was a bed. If you did not know to look, you would not have seen the woman lying on the bed. Many people would have considered her hard to miss with her baby bump, but she was laying on her side and the white dress that she wore matched the white sheets and blanket on the bed, all where dirty.

The woman lying on the bed looked like she was sleeping to the men who had just closed the door. She knew they would not bother her; one of the guards had done that and they had suffered badly. Not by her hand, but by her captors. The woman lying on the bed, pretending to be asleep, went by the name Sandra. She had: long brown hair, pale skin, and these piercing blue eyes that could only belong to one other person. Yes, Sandra's surname was Dumbledore. She was the secret daughter to Albus Dumbledore, and was a teacher at Hogwarts under a fake name. Right now; however, she was being held against her will by none other than Lord Voldemort.

Voldemort was an evil man, who was working his way to becoming very well known for his evil doings. He was not yet at the full power that he wanted, and Sandra knew that he hoped to be once she gave him what he wanted. Sandra had been kidnapped by death eaters to serve more than one purpose; Lord Voldemort wanted Sandra Dumbledore not only because of who her father was, but because he wanted to use her for an heir. That's right; the baby that Sandra was carrying in her stomach was none other than Lord Voldemort's child. He forced her into sleeping with him, so that he could have a boy and use that child's powers to help him take over the wizarding world.

Sandra could not allow that to happen though; she was too stubborn for that. As she rested in the bed, looking like she was at her wits end, Sandra took a few breaths and tried to calm herself. She knew tonight was going to be the night. She had to escape now, or never. Unfortunately, she also had a feeling that tonight might be the night she went into labor. Her stomach had been bothering her, and the boy had been kicking her all day. She tried to pull herself together as she sat up on the bed and looked around. She had no wand, which was taken from her the day she got here, and she really was in no physical condition to fight the way muggles do. She needed to use what was in this room to help her escape.

Sandra was ready, a plan in mind, she picked up the chair, which was the only thing she really could lift, and prayed that this plan would work. She walked carefully to the door and stood behind where it would open. The chair was next to her, in her hands and ready for her to lift. She quickly took a deep breath, and then banged on the wall in hopes of gaining some attention. It did not take long for the door to swing open. It stopped just next to her. The two death eaters came into the room and before they could react anymore than pulling their wands out, the chair that Sandra had been holding swung up and hit them both in the face. She watched as both of the men fell to the ground and groaned in pain. One started cursing as she quickly snatched the first wand that fell out of the shorter wizard's hand. She had no time to rest now; Sandra quickly stunned the two and left the room.

It was dark inside and out. Their where no lights that lit the hallways of this cold mansion. Sandra also had no shoes on, and she really did not know the way around this building. She could only hope that luck would be on her side and get her out safely. She held the wand she had stolen as close to her body as she could; she walked as quickly as her legs would allow her to. Her stomach was swollen to the point where she could not see her feet anymore, and she had not done a lot of walking lately so it made it difficult for her to move faster.

The pain that shot through her body next did not help at all. It caused her to stall in her movement. She had just made it to the stairs, and the pain shot from her stomach and straight through her body. She let a sigh escape her lips, but quickly covered her mouth to stop the gasp from getting louder. She looked down at her stomach in time to feel something wet between her legs. Her water had broken.

Sandra knew this was going to happen tonight, it was just her luck! She was going into labor and she still had yet to leave the building. She could hear commotion echoing from down the halls she had just come. They had found the death eaters, and probably where reversing her stunning spells as she stood there. Regaining her composure, Sandra grabbed the banister and started to quickly move down the stairs.

It did not take her long to get down the stairs. Gravity had been on her side, allowing her to move swiftly down each flight without losing to much strength. She had felt the pain in her stomach growing, but she fought it as best as she could to not stop when the pain continued. Just as she had reached the last landing before the first floor she could hear the voices at the top of the stairs,

"Here! Look at this mess! She's escaping!" yelled the familiar voice of Lucius Malfoy.

This was his house after all was Lucius's, of course he would be here. She knew if Voldemort found out that Lucius let her escape it would pretty much mean the end of his life. She felt bad for that fact, but she could not stay because a death eater might die. She needed to save herself; she needed to save her child. She knew that this child was not conceived out of love. She also knew that she really could not keep him either, but she did not think that this baby needed to be raised by Voldemort. This baby deserved a better chance than that, and she was going to make sure he got it.

When Sandra had realized that the death eaters were right behind her, she did not hesitate to get to safety anymore. Sandra picked up her pace and started to run to find an exit. The front door had been locked, and she knew she needed another way out, quickly, or it would be all over. Her feet hurt, and her legs felt like jelly, but she did not stop. She quickly pointed the wand behind her and did a spell that might buy her some time. She had put a barrier up around the hallway that she just entered and just in time too. Just as she started to run down it, Lucius had caught up to the barrier. He cursed out loud when he shot a stunning spell and it bounced off the barrier. Sandra did not stop; she quickly rounded the corner and almost ran into the woman that stood there.

She felt defeated; she knew who the woman was. She had only seen her once before, but in that time she had figured out who she was. It was Mrs. Malfoy. She had been their when Sandra had been brought here after she was raped. She had shown the death eaters where to put her, and Sandra had not seen her again. It was not until now that she realized why, Mrs. Malfoy was pregnant, too. She held her wand tight, her hand shaking as she tried to think of what to do. She looked into Mrs. Malfoy's eyes and realized that the woman did not have the same look as her husband did in them. Mrs. Malfoy's eyes held sadness. Sandra did the only thing she felt she could do,

"Please…" she begged as another pain came over her stomach.

She bent over and held her stomach as she tried to gain composure. The two women could hear the other death eaters trying to get through the barrier. Some were shouting about finding another way around. She had no chance if Narcissa was not going to help her; however, she still was surprised when the woman placed her hand on Sandra's back and picked her up from her doubled over position. Narcissa did not say anything as she led Sandra down the hallway quickly. She was having a hard time keeping up, the pain was getting pretty badly, and she began to worry when she had caught a glimpse of her feet and saw blood.

The thought of the blood left her mind when a door was opened in front of her and water started to hit her from the rain outside. Narcissa had led her to a way out. The woman had not said anything to Sandra during the whole trip, but she stopped at the door and finally spoke.

"I cannot leave; you must go now out this way…before the spells are put back up. It is the only way out for you now…you have five minutes to get to the forest before my houses protective spells go back up automatically. I cannot help you after that…I'm sorry." She said as she quickly pushed Sandra out the door and closed it. Sandra had heard Lucius's voice carry out the door as it closed. She did not stop to listen if Narcissa was going to be able to stop him or not. Sandra quickly turned and started running.

Sandra could feel herself growing weaker. The blood she saw on her feet before worried her, she knew she did not have much time before the baby would come. She heard the door behind her open up, and shouts where coming from the death eaters running after her. Narcissa had not been able to stall them long, obviously. Spells started to shoot past her, Sandra did not slow down to fire counter spells. She knew she did not have the time.

The grounds where large, and the run from the back door to the forest behind the Malfoy manner was just about a five minute one for a regular, healthy, person. For Sandra it felt like it was taking forever. One of the spells that a death eater fired just skimmed Sandra's shoulder and had managed to cut her. So they were using any means possible to catch her, she noticed. Since they knew she was in labor she must have figured that they only needed her just barely alive to get the baby out.

Sandra could feel the five minute mark coming up, the edge of the forest was right there. She just had to get passed it and she could get to safety. She could feel the heavy magic in the air as the protection spells where starting to come back up. Sandra was almost sure she was not going to make it when she closed her eyes and pushed herself further than she thought possible. With one quick breath Sandra jumped over to the edge of the forest just as spells started to bounce off of the protection shields around the house. The manor disappeared before her eyes, but Sandra did not stop to wait to see if the death eaters could still come after her. She quickly used whatever strength she had left to apparate to safety.

Sandra had apparated to another forest. This forest was more familiar to her, it was the Dark Forest outside of her school, her home. She knew that this was the safest place she could go, and that the person who could help her would be here.

She moved as quickly as her body would still allow her too. She could feel the blood dripping down her arm from where she had been cut by one of the spells. Her muscles had been aching, but she needed to keep moving towards the castle. She just came into view of the castle when her legs gave out from underneath her. The pain was almost unbearable as she screamed out loud for help. The baby was coming, and she knew that she still was not quiet safe yet.

Just above her, Sandra was too weak to see, a familiar bird flying over head. It was the bird that belonged to her father. Sandra did have some luck on her side tonight; the bird had seen her appear in the forest and had gone to alert her father to her presence. The bird, Fawkes, had been watching over her while he waited for Albus Dumbledore to appear.

Sandra had felt defeated; she was crying, and very weak. She did not think that she would be able to push the baby out if she did not get help. She was still hidden by the trees, so no one could really see her lying on the ground, but they would surely be able to hear her. She cried loudly, hoping to be saved, and to her luck a familiar white beard appeared through the trees. Dumbledore had found her.

"Father…" She cried weakly as he rushed to her side.

Professor Dumbledore rushed to his daughter's side on the ground of the forest. Sandra could see relief and worry fill her father's eyes. She thought that she would never see him again. Sandra wanted to hug her father; she wanted to be happy that he was there and that she was safe once more. Sadly, Sandra could not be; because the pain that filled her body from her stomach was to strong. She had held on as long as she could, but the baby was coming now. Sandra let out a scream through her teeth that she gritted from the pain. Her breathing was picking up, and there was darkness forming around the edges of her eyes.

Albus could see that his daughter was going into labor. He had no time for the feeling filled hello's he wanted to share with Sandra; he needed to help her now. While he supported his daughter as best as he could, to keep her off of the ground, Albus pulled out his wand and conjured a rather large brown pillow to help support her better.

Time was moving by quickly, too quickly for either of them to really notice just how much had went by. The noise that Sandra was making was echoing off the trees behind them. With Dumbledore's quick thinking he had been able to cast a shield around them so that no one else would be able to hear her screams. He knew that his daughter needed to get to a hospital, but he could also tell that there was no time.

Slowly, the forest became quiet. Sandra had screamed her last scream, and within a minute of her screaming stopping did another one's picked up. Resting in Albus' arms was a crying baby; a crying baby girl. Albus held his granddaughter close in his arms as he raised his wand above her as he cast a spell to make sure she was alright. Once sure of that he looked over at Sandra, who still lay on the ground with her head and back against the pillow. She had raised her hands slowly up to reach out for her baby. Dumbledore could tell that Sandra was weak, but he moved to her side and put the baby in her arms.

"A girl…" Sandra said, she was surprised but her voice came out barely a whisper. She knew that with the traveling and running during the labor that it had taken more of a toll on her than she could handle. Sandra dared not to look up into her father's eyes as she carefully held her baby in her arms; however, when she spoke again she spoke to him.

"Her name…is Josephine…She will…she will need protection." Her voice came out weak, tired.  
It carried with her breath as she tried to talk with him. All her energy was focused on her baby girl. Her arms shook as she tired to hold up her daughter to look closely at her. Since Josephine was placed in her mother's arms she had stopped crying.

"I know…I will protect her anyway I can." Dumbledore said, the tears where slowly pouring down his face as he watched his daughter become weaker and weaker. He slowly lifted his granddaughter into his arms and held her close with one arm while he reached over to his daughter with his other.

"Sandra, you need help." Dumbledore said strongly, but softly. He knew his feelings where that of a caring father who just wanted to have hope in saving his daughter, but deep down he knew that was not possible anymore. She had lost so much blood already.

"Dad…it's to late…I…I can't anymore…" she whispered as she closed her eyes.

Dumbledore understood, but he did not want to; he wanted to help his daughter and save her. He knew, though, that there was no way he could get her to help in time. She had been through enough already and to try and get her to move once more would be too much. He brushed her hair out of her face while he held his granddaughter in his one arm. He sighed as the tears fell over down his face. He did not want to stall, and he knew he needed to move but he had to wait it out for now.

Time seemed to pass slowly while he sat their in the forest. Josephine had grown quiet as her mother's breath's slowed. The sun was to come up soon, but Sandra was long gone before then. Dumbledore had pulled himself together enough after saying his goodbyes to his daughter and took his granddaughter away. Dumbledore knew it was too risky to walk up to the school with Josephine in his arms and Sandra lying dead in the forest. He had sent for help a short while ago, and just shortly after she passed did Mad-Eye Moody come walking from inside the forest. Fawkes had shown him that way to Dumbledore so no one else would see them.

Dumbledore had to quickly explain to Mad-Eye who Sandra was. The two had known each other while she was alive, but Mad-Eye had known her not as Dumbledore's daughter, but just as a teacher at Hogwarts. He was glad Mad-Eye had not pressured him for details, even though he would not have given them anyway. He just went on into what Voldemort had done, and then what he needed Mad-Eye to do.

"I need you to move Sandra's body. Take her back to her house…and make it look like this happened…this happened there. I need you to hide the fact that she had a baby…Josephine needs to be hidden…no one can know she exists." Dumbledore said sadly as he looked down at his granddaughter.

"Are you sure Dumbledore? If you wish to take care of Sandra, I can-" Mad-Eye was about to offer bringing Josephine where she needed to go, but Dumbledore cut him off.

"No, I must protect her myself. I should have done this with Sandra in the first place. No one can know about Josephine, she can't even know who she is. I am going to bring her somewhere she can't figure out who she is.

And with that Dumbledore walked off into the forest with Josephine sleeping in his arms. Dumbledore had conjured a blanket to wrap her in, and once he was out of the safety of the school's spells he faded into the darkness only to return to the school a few hours later, alone.

* * *

Alright everyone please review this chapter and let me know what you think. More will be explained as to where Josephine went in the next chapter. Any questions just put them in the review or message me. Either way I'll try and reply as soon as I can! Thanks!

~tea/anzufan~


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright, I should have mentioned this in the last chapter. The whole reason Voldemort even wants an heir is because of the whole 'just in case' factor. At this time he still does not know of the prediction Trelawny will make about him, and he does have the horocrux's, this is just another precaution like they are. Think of it as if he were planning to train his heir to know how to bring him back to full body with the horocrux's if he were to die. He would need someone to do that right? The reason Dumbledore has a daughter? Even though he is gay? Well…cause it's a fanfic and I can do that! I do not own Harry Potter, or the characters names, just Josephine in general…absolutely nothing that has to do with Harry Potter though sadly. One last note, Josephine's birthday is May 8th 1980. I choose that day for personal reasons, nothing to do with Harry Potter at all. It also helped with making sense to help me fit her into the same age as Harry and his friends. That is all! Oh wait, one more thing, _French speak will be like this _English will be like this.**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

It was just over a year later that the famous Harry Potter caused the evil Lord Voldemort to disappear. Though no one knew exactly what happened, it was a night that marked history forever in the wizarding world. Most celebrated this great occasion; however, some, like Dumbledore, did not see this as the end. He knew that Voldemort would return one day and that was why he put Harry Potter in the custody of the Dursley's. That was why, even though Voldemort was claimed dead, he left his granddaughter in the orphanage he had placed her in a year and five months previously.

After Dumbledore left the forest that night he went to a little orphanage just on the border of France. It was a wizarding orphanage for children of wizarding parents to go to when they were either no longer wanted or their parents died. Dumbledore wanted to keep Josephine with him, to raise her like he had his daughter, but that had failed once and he did not want to fail again. She needed more protection than even he could ever offer. It was why he decided to leave her at this orphanage, for her protection. He had left her on the doorstep wrapped in a blanket with a note upon her.

Morning had not yet awakened before Josephine was discovered on the doorstep by a young woman. Her name was Angela Kadic, the mistress of the orphanage. She was always the first one up, and the last one to bed, so naturally it would have been she who would open the door to find Miss. Josephine resting on the doorstep. She was in no way prepared to discover the new edition to the orphanage on her porch….Josephine Jane Aquliano.

Just over fifteen years have passed since Josephine was brought to the orphanage on her birthday. After all of those years Dumbledore had never forgotten one of the hardest things he had ever had to do. The memory of his daughter dying, and then having to give up his granddaughter was something that haunted him every night, but he knew it had to be this way for Josephine's safety. That was how it was supposed to be; however, now situations have changed. Just a few weeks ago the boy who lived, Harry Potter, had come back from a graveyard and announced to the wizarding world that Voldemort had returned and Cedric Diggory was dead. Ever since that night, after making sure Harry was going to be okay, Dumbledore had been contemplating what to do about Josephine. He was sure that Voldemort, since he had failed at killing Harry for the umpteenth time, would start up a search for his heir. Though he was sure Voldemort had no idea where to look for her, or that his heir was even a female at all, he still did not feel that Josephine was safe at the orphanage anymore. She did not have the same protections on her that Harry Potter did from Voldemort, so she would be easier to find. He needed to make sure she was as safe as Harry Potter was, and the only way to do that was to bring her here.

Dumbledore had already come up with a plan, but he needed help. The only problem was that the only people who knew about Josephine were himself, and his trusted friend Mad-Eye Moody. It was frightening when he had figured out that Moody had been imprisoned, and was being forced to give the imposter information about Harry. He was worried as to what Barty Crouch Jr. might had found out about Josephine through him, but it was too late to ask him in private if he had passed on any information to Voldemort before he was kissed by the dementor. He had asked Mad-Eye if he remembered anything he might have told Barty that could give her away, but Mad-Eye could not remember much. Moody was going through enough pain right now, so he could not help with this plan anyway. No, Dumbledore needed someone else, someone younger to help, and that was why Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks were knocking on the door to his office right now.

After a lot of thought, and consideration, Dumbledore decided that he really could trust these two with the information he needed to share with them.

"Come in," Dumbledore said as he sat back in the chair behind his desk. His hands had been holding his head up underneath his chin before that, and for now he placed has hands on his desk and folded them together.

The door opened and in walked Remus and Tonks. The two walked closely together as they approached Dumbledore's desk expectantly. Neither knew what was going to come from this meeting, they had just received a letter at their houses insisting that they both come tonight as soon as possible. They had only been home a few short hours before they had gotten the letter; because they had been helping set up the new headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix that Dumbledore was trying to get back together. The time has been rough these past few weeks, and they did not know what else could be needed of them.

"Thank you, both for coming; I know that I have been asking a lot of you. As well as Mrs. Weasley, I'm sure, back at the new headquarters; however, I do apologize, but I must ask one more thing of you. I know that does not sound like much, but please keep in mind that this task is very dangerous. I need you both to keep a very open mind about all of this, and understand that I cannot give you all of the details. I also ask that you keep in mind that you two are the only two I trust with this, and that is a great deal on my part."

Dumbledore had not wasted any time in getting to his point. He waited for them both to respond to what he had just suggested to them. Remus had looked over at Tonks, who had instantly done the same to him. Both of them where uneasy about what Dumbledore was going to ask of them, but Remus already knew what his answer would be. He owed Dumbledore more than he could ever repay back, and he would do whatever he could to help his old mentor, his friend. "Of course Dumbledore, we will do anything to help." Remus said, as Tonks had nodded in agreement with him.

"Good, than please sit for this is a long story…" Dumbledore said, as he sighed in relief. He closed his eyes and thought back to where he wanted to start.

"Voldemort," He paused while Tonks flinched at what he had said but then continued, "Has a past that only he and very few other people know about. Myself being one of them, as well as Harry Potter learning more about him every year; I know more about him than he would ever think anyone would know. I know that he has an heir."

Dumbledore paused again. He let Remus and Tonks take this information in, the looks on their face were ones to be expected. Shock was one of them, which was mixed with a little fear, and curiosity. After a moment, he continued, "I am sure you are wondering how, or why this is true. I will inform you only that this child was not conceived willfully by the mother, and that she died giving birth. "

"To make a rather long story short, just before she delivered the child, she had escaped Voldemort's grasp and came here, the only place she thought she would be safe. I was lucky enough to find her before anyone else did, and helped her deliver her child; right outside of the Forbidden Forest. "

He paused again when Tonks opened her mouth to ask a question, but he did not allow her to ask. He simply raised his hand and said, "Please wait for questions, I am not done with my story…I promise I will do my best to answer questions later."

"Now…as I was saying, I had delivered the baby, and tried to save the woman's life, but I was unsuccessful. With her dying breath, she named her baby and asked me to protect the child from Voldemort. It was, alas, her dying wish."

"And so I did, I took the child to France and left the baby, with a few spells for protection of course, on the doorsteps of an orphanage there, with a letter explaining that this baby needed care. I have not seen the child since, and when Voldemort fell, I knew that would not be the last of him so I left his heir there for safety reasons. To my knowledge the child, now teenager remains there to this day." He finished his story peering over his half-moon glasses at the young couple in front of him.

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking" Tonks finally said, "What is the child's name? Is it safe to assume You-Know-Who had a boy?" She asked.

"I was surprised when the child was born Tonks, I like yourself, expected a boy, but when I held the new born in my arms that night, I was proud to name the child Josephine Riddle." He answered. "Of course, that is not what she is known as at the orphanage, the now fifteen year old girl is known as Josephine Jane Aquliano, though threw the news I have received throughout the years she prefers to go by Joey, must be a French thing." He said dismissing it with a small smile and the wave of his hand. His expression changed as they went back to the topic at hand.

"With that information, you must understand that with certain things in light now Josephine's whereabouts may no longer be safe. Mad-Eye was the only other person to know about her, and if younger Barty had found out and told Voldemort, she could be in just as much danger as Harry Potter is, if not more. For her safety though, I still do not want her to know who her parents are just yet, not when Voldemort just came back…I do want her here, and that is where you come in." He paused to let them take this all in.

"So…you want us, to bring Voldemort (Tonks flinched again) daughter here? How? Where will she stay? How do we know she isn't just like her father, even if he did not raise her?" Remus asked curiously, he had a feeling he knew where this was going though.

"First, I have secretly been keeping tabs, with Moody's help, throughout the years as to how she has been. I, myself, taught Voldemort as a student here, back when he was known as Tom Riddle. I know what he was like, what he used to do, and going by my word alone I can promise you that young Josephine is almost nothing like her father…it is under my assumption that she is like her mother, who I also knew as a child and was a very wonderful person." He said quietly, if Tonks and Remus did not know any better, it sounded as if he knew her rather well, whoever she was.

"Now, this is the reason I told all of you this much, I want you two, to go to the orphanage, pose as a couple, and adopt Josephine. This week, if you can, please. Tonks you can use your morphing powers to pose as someone just a little older so that it would look believable to the orphanage that you are ready to adopt. Remus I will provide you with a polyjuice potion to change your appearance into someone else, I will provide the hairs of someone no problem. Then I want you to bring her to a home I will set up for the three of you, and keep her on a need to know basis. If she does not need to know, do not tell her. Just, as the muggles would tell their children, play house for a few short weeks. "He explained seriously, Dumbledore waited to see if they had anything else to say, and then continued,

"When the time comes in September, I will have her transfers finished and she will attend Hogwarts, entering in her fifth year. I cannot ask anyone else, especially since you two now know…so please…help her." He said peering over his half moon glasses at them as he waited for them to decide.

* * *

Angela Kadic had been able to easily figure out that the night Josephine was left on the doorstep of Kadic Wizarding Orphanage of France was the same night that she was born; just by her size alone. She also cast a spell designed to help with situations like though, which told her when Josephine was exactly born. Josephine had grown up to be a beautiful, well-behaved child, who then went on to be a well-mannered teenager. She is one of the longest members of the orphanage, and that was because she had her mind set on how she wanted to get out of this orphanage.

You see, Josephine has always been curious about her past. Ever since she could speak she had always asked her teachers and the mistress where she had come from. All those hard questions of what had happened to her parents, and why she was here. Even after Angela, her husband, and the other workers at the orphanage had all told Josephine that they did not know where she came from, she still did not stop asking. The only clue's she had where the note that was left with her as a baby, and the fact that she always spoke with in an English accent, even though she had never been to England. She was naturally fluent in both languages, which was a wonder to all the witches and wizards at the orphanage. All of them spoke French, which was what they raised Josephine as, but only one or two of the workers spoke English, and yet she had learned to speak it as if she was raised there. So, the staff had come to the conclusion that Josephine's parents must be from England. That was all she had to go on, and that was all she needed. Ever since then Josephine had been dead set and getting out of Kadic and going to England to find her parents, she just did not know how to get there just yet.

Josephine's goal was to go to England, no matter what. She has not allowed herself to be viewed by other parents who have come in looking to adopt because she did not want to be stuck anywhere else she did not have to be. Once a British couple had come in looking for a child to adopt, and Josephine had thought of going with them, but by the time she had made up her mind they had already chosen someone else. She has not seen another couple from Britain come in since. Judging by her age though, Josephine is not really expecting to be adopted at all anymore, and just is trying to enjoy her time left at the orphanage before she turns seventeen and is on her own from there.

She is unaware though that her plans might just change, today.

Right now all the other orphans at the orphanage, mostly the younger ones, where getting ready to meet a few new parents that where going to be coming in. It was a big day, that only happened once a month, and Josephine was sitting on the porch outside the orphanage reading a book.

She looked quite comfortable as she sat there with her feet crossed in front of her, and her elbows resting on the arms of the chair, holding her book up. She was dressed in muggle clothing, casual. Just a pair of denim jeans and a short sleeved red tank top. She had sneakers on, and a sweat shirt that she had been wearing was lying on the floor by her feet. She had long brown hair, which came down past her shoulders. It was straight all the way to the end when a few waves teased the bottom of her hair, and very nicely maintained. Her facial features were what she considered normal, but others have always told her she had beautiful, slim, and long features. Though it was a little hard to tell with her sitting down, she was very tall for her age; and even as she sat in that chair she looked as graceful as a cat. Her brilliantly bright blue eyes scanned the page as she continued to read her book.

She could hear the younger ones running around inside getting ready, and a few playing excitedly outside in front of her. Their feet where hitting the floor boards with a loud thud each time they ran past, and she could hear them all talking loudly about what to expect, or what they should say, or do. Josephine remembered when she was there age, she never had that excitement. She had been afraid if she was taken away from this orphanage, than who ever left Josephine here might not know where to find her. Now, she wants to find them. That would just have to wait.

As Josephine turned the page to her book, she could hear the swishing sound of something coming through the air. She looked up to see six brooms heading their way, and in a matter of seconds, the brooms touched down on the grounds in front of the orphanage. Josephine smiled, and closed her book as she stood up. The children that were playing outside paused for only a moment before continuing their games, hoping to catch the attention of any of the couples that just arrived. Placing the book down on the chair she had been sitting in, she picked up her sweat shirt and walked down to the bottom of the steps. Normally it would be Angela Kadic, or her husband Tom, who greeted the parents, but they were inside still getting the children ready. Josephine had been through this enough to know it would be okay if she greeted them for the Master and Mistress.

"_Hello, welcome to Kadic, Wizarding orphanage of France; my name is Joey. I'm an orphan here, and it is very nice to meet you all…"_ She said pleasantly as she let them look over everything.

Among the group were three couples. This actually quite a large group to be visiting the orphanage; normally there would only be one set of parents, or maybe two coming to adopt and even that was rare, but Josephine did not complain. The more couples, the more chances the younger children inside had of getting parents. To the right of Josephine, the first to land was a small couple. They were just about as tall as Josephine, but not the normal size you would think of for adults. The woman had short, curly dark hair. She had a little bit of weight to her, while her husband was just as chubby, he had no hair. They smiled at Josephine, but did not say anything to her as they looked around the grounds.

The couple in the middle was a little friendlier than the older ones next to them. Though, at least the male, did not look as well off as the other couple. He was tall, balding, but he still had some dirty blonde hair. He had a mustache, and a nice suit. You could tell it had been worn a lot though from the creases in the jacket. He looked very homely as he walked up to Josephine and extended his hand to her. His wife, who had followed, looked just a friendly. She was taller than her husband, but not by much. Today, her hair was a light blonde color, and she looked about the same age as than the man was. Her smile was bright, and friendly, very welcoming Josephine had noticed.

"_Hello, my name is James, and this is my wife Lily."_ He said extending his hand. Josephine was surprised to hear that he spoke in broken French, and that his accent was English. His wife spoke the same.

"_It is nice to meet you Joey."_ She said looking up at the dark wooden building behind them.

The orphanage was quiet nice looking. It was not extravagant like the Hogwarts castle, or like a mansion of some sort. It was just a very tall, wooden, house, with a lot of windows. Some of the windows were open, while others remained closed, but you could still see inside of them. You could tell that this place was lived in; the door was big and well used. The lawn looked like it needed some caring, but when you have children running around on it; it kind of makes it difficult. All in all, it was not a bad place to live.

The third couple, that Josephine had not had a chance to see, had finally come up and spoken. It was a husband and wife, like the other couples, but they did not seem as friendly or as kind as the other two. Both of them where very tall, had dark hair, and dark eyes. They had a dreary look on their face, as if they were already bored and ready to leave. When they came up to James, Lily, and Josephine it was the man who spoke.

"_We are here to see your Headmistress, Angela Kadic. I trust you can run along and fetch her for us."_ He said. He was speaking French, but Josephine, who was fluent in both languages, could hear his English accent behind it. She could also tell that he was trying to hide it. For some reason, she did not trust them, and unbeknownst to her the man called James and the woman Lily did not like the looks of them either.

"_Of course I can, Sir…but they are currently finishing getting the children ready inside, and I am sure they have already been alerted to your presence, they should be along any moment, but until then, I can help you with the beginning process of this for I have been here long enough to know how this works." _She said calmly, but you could tell by the small flash in her eyes that she was not pleased by his tone, when she finished speaking to him she flashed a small smile to the other couple who had come up and obviously were French so they just waited like instructed for the mistress and her husband to come out. Josephine, however, had turned her attention to the couple in the middle.

"If you do not mind, I happened to catch your English accent when you were trying to speak with me before. I am fluent in both languages and can help you with interpreting if you like? Our headmistress is not that great with other languages, and the only other ones here who speak it are probably busy handling the nursery or cooking." Joey said kindly. The man named James seemed more relaxed when she said that.

"That would be greatly appreciated Joey. My wife and I heard of this orphanage through a friend and thought we would come and check it out, but we were misinformed of the fact that it was located in France! I'm sure you could imagine our surprise when that happened." He said with a small laugh. His personality was coming out to Joey as he spoke, and she really liked him, he seemed like a very nice man.

Before anyone could say anything else elderly woman came out of the orphanage as the door swung open. They could still hear voices of the children inside, and the young ones that were out here ran up to her and started to be directed inside by the elderly gentlemen that was coming out from behind Angela Kadic. She was a tall, stern looking older woman, who had kindness shinning out of her eyes. She had grey hair that was the length of her shoulders, and bright brown eyes that shone with years of experience. She eyed the three couples from across the lawn as she approached. She smiled when she got closer, and eyed Josephine as she approached.

"_I do hope this older child here was not being too annoying. She likes to help out a lot, but can be a little over excited sometimes!" _said Angela. It was the older plumper couple that spoke this time,

"_Oh no not all, she was very pleasant-"_then they were cut off by the rather snobbish couple that had come in

"_It is about time Mrs. Kadic, I am Walden Macnair of the Ministry of Magic in England, we have spoken through letters for the past week or so and this is my wife Bella Macnair." _He said not giving a damn about the other two parents that are not here. If he had, he might have noticed the look that 'James' and 'Lily' had given each other when he announced who he was. Both knew exactly who he really was, but had never seen his face before, which was why they did not pick up on it right away. 'James', who was really Remus using the potion that Dumbledore had given him, and 'Lily', who was Tonks, knew that Macnair was really a death eater and working for the ministry as a spy for Voldemort. When Dumbledore had told them about this mission, he said it might be dangerous, but they had not expected a death eater to be here this very same week! That just led them to believe that Dumbledore's suspicion that Voldemort had gotten something out of Mad-Eye Moody when he was captured was true. They just hoped he had not said much more than to check this place out. With what Mrs. Kadic said next, their assumption was right.

"_Yes, you were the curious couple asking for an older boy! Curious, most indeed, but welcome none the less, yes my Husband will be the one to help you, he was waiting inside to show you around for the specific children you were looking for. Just go right along in there, and he will help you." _ She said pointing up the stairs where Mr. Kadic was waiting patiently. With a grunt, Macnair grabbed his wife's hand rather roughly and lead her up the stairs.

Mrs. Kadic turned back to the other couples and Joey. She smiled at them and turned to Joey who had spoken up before anyone. "_Madam, this couple here does not speak French very well. I am more than happy to help them with showing them around the orphanage if you would like. They speak English you see, so I can be very helpful!"_ Josephine said with a smile, offering her help was what she usually did here.

"_Yes, that would be most helpful Josephine, seeing as that I am not very fluent in your other language, and then I can help this couple here. So, go ahead and find me if they have an interest in one of the children. Now, how can I help the two of you…"_ she said turning to the first couple while Joey turned back to 'James' and 'Lily'.

"I was just speaking with Mrs. Kadic, if you did not mind; I got permission to show you around while she helps them out." Joey said kind as she smiled at them.

Remus and Tonks were sure once Josephine introduced herself that this was who Dumbledore was looking for. Besides her name being Joey, she looked the same age, and from the picture of Tom Riddle that Dumbledore had shared with them to have an idea of what she might look like, she looked almost just like him. With the dark brown hair, and her beautifully handsome features like her fathers in the picture, with the exception of her extraordinary blue eyes that seemed to shine with light, almost in a familiar sort of way. They felt rather lucky, besides Macnair being there, to have her show them around while they tried to think of a way to ask her to come home with them.

"That would be lovely Joey." Tonks said as she took her 'husbands' hand. It felt nice in her. Tonks had been growing fond of Remus and there time together, it had only been for a few weeks now, ever since Dumbledore had called the order together to get help in fighting Voldemort, but she liked his company, and she felt very happy to be on this mission with him.

Remus and Tonks amused Joey with their tour of the orphanage. They pretended to be interested in the younger children as she showed them around, introducing them to the children around. Both adults felt bad for the children here. Tonks even found herself wishing that she could adopt a real child, if under different circumstances. Today, however, they had to pretend to be more interested in older children. The older the children, the more interested they acted, until Joey had introduced them to one of the ten year olds and they had kindly rejected did they bring up what they were really looking for.

"All the children here seem wonderful, but it would be difficult for us to take on a young child. You see, with both of us working full time jobs, we want to adopt, and we are sure that all of these children will find good homes with other parents…we were, well, more interested in a teenager. We had specifically come here because we heard about the older children here and wanted to meet some of them." Tonks said offhandedly.

Joey was taken aback by what they had said. She was slightly surprised by this. They did not seem that old, definitely close to the age that most parents who come in here looking for a younger child, but they were asking for older. It almost seemed like they wanted someone around her age. Joey dared to think for a moment that because they were from England that she might get to go back with them to their country, but she wanted to be fair to the other kids here that were her age.

"Well…Mr. Kadic was already showing all the older boys to that other couple that had arrived with you. They specifically asked, and donated a lot to the orphanage to see all our boys around my age here. Mind you, there are not many…it was quite strange…really. We don't get many people willing to take us older kids…and now two in one day, but I might be able to see if some of the girls my age wanted to come down. We try to not get our hopes up mind you…" Joey said, starting to ramble. She was not even supposed to know about the donation that the orphanage got, but Joey knew a lot more here than she should. She always seemed to have a way to get information from the older people here, even when she was younger.

Remus had taken the hint from Tonks and went with this act to try and get Joey to catch on. He smiled kindly at her, and said "Well, what about you Joey? Were you interested in being adopted…I mean we live in England and we know that is far away, so you might not get to see your friends very much…and in the fall we'd have to enroll you in the wizard school by us, Hogwarts, I dunno if you've heard of it, but it's a really good school. You have been so kind to us while we were here." Remus finished.

"We'd be honored to have you Joey." Tonks said.

If Joey was stunned before, she was floored now. She did not know what to say. Never, in the fifteen years that she had been here, had anyone offered to adopt her as their child. She did not know what to say. She was torn. It was like her dreams were coming true, but it was a dream. Two very nice people, that she felt like she could trust right off the bat, where asking her to come and live with them, and to send her to a school she had only heard about. A school she had dreamed of attending! She was torn because a part of her was afraid to leave the orphanage. She did not want to leave incase her parents came to look for her. She was in the middle of her lost thoughts when Mrs. Kadic surprised her even more by walking into the room, after over hearing the conversation, and giving her own input.

"_Josephine, if I understood them correctly, they are willing to adopt you? And you are hesitating? They seem like a very nice couple, and they are from England…who knows, you may be able to find out if your parents went to that school they want to send you to. I think you should take this offer up Josephine." _ It was not that Mrs. Kadic did not want Josephine to stay. She was like a daughter, all of her children here were like her own, but she knew Josephine wanted to go to England, and James and Lily's background check had passed, she had a feeling that Josephine would be very happy with them.

It took a little more convincing, but Josephine eventually agreed to go with Remus and Tonks to London and live with them for the summer. She worked out with Mrs. Kadic that if anyone came looking for her here that she would send word with who it was and tell them where Josephine had went. To top that all off, the little plump couple had adopted twins at the orphanage, but the Macnair couple had not taken anyone. It was strange, but Mr. Kadic said it seemed like they were looking for a specific boy, and that the boys they had here were not him. It did not matter, they left in a huff while Mrs. Kadic finished the paper work for the two adoptions taking place today, and that evening Josephine flew with her new Mum and Dad to England.

Her hopes of figuring everything out about her past rose as she did into the sky with a new feeling of excitement building in her chest as she flew closer and closer to her new home.

* * *

A/N: Well, what did you think. No reviews yet, but two people are following! Sorry it took so long to update! I have the whole summer to write, so hopefully I'll have another chapter up soon! Anyone wanna give some ideas on what I could throw in for some plot twists along the way? I have some ideas, but I'm open for reviews with some! Please people! It's not that hard! Better yet, it keeps me going with a story or I might get bored and drop the story again! Anyway, thanks people for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: Alright, no reviews yet…kinda upsetting, but I'm guessing people are waiting to see where this is going? I hoped to get reviews by now, but who knows…maybe with this chapter! At least I still have some people following the story and one favorite already! Hope ya'll like this chapter!**

* * *

It was sunset by the time that Josephine, Remus, and Tonks had arrived at the house that Josephine assumed they couple had lived in for years. Remus and Tonks had actually only moved in the other day, and were setting up to make the house look lived in before she arrived. It had been a lot of work and magic setting the place up as quickly as they could, but they had managed no problem. The cottage resided two miles outside of London. Not too far away from the headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix, just in case they needed a quick escape.

For Josephine, the cottage was more beautiful than anything she had ever seen in her life. Since she had lived at the orphanage her whole life, she never really gave thought to what kind of house she might like to live in, and after seeing this place, she knew she would love it here. The cottage rested at the top of a hill that you could see the ocean out from. Stone paths lead from the street up to the two story yellow cottage. The bottom was more stone, but the upper level was wooden, and all was a nice yellow that matched the sunset. The edges around the window were orange, and watching the light from the water reflect onto the house, lighting it up even more just added another layer of beauty for Josephine to admire.

The door, which was orange to match the windows, was a quaint door, smaller than the big entrance she was used to at the orphanage, but a nice enough size so that no one had to duck when they entered the room. They entered through the kitchen, which was painted a pale blue, and it looked just like a regular kitchen should. A stove, refrigerator, a table with some chairs, curtains that matched the wall on the windows and lots of cabinets surrounded the walls along the kitchen. There were pictures hanging up and a few clocks as well. Though Josephine was not sure exactly why they needed more than one clock, but when she looked closer she realized a few of them read different things. Only one was a regular clock while, another suggested things to do at certain times, and another predicted what the weather was going to be like.

"This is wicked." Josephine said as she grinned back at Remus and Tonks, who still looked like James and Lily to her.

"We are glad you like it. Would you like me to show you around?" Tonks suggested, while she let Remus carry Josephine's luggage through the kitchen and off into the other rooms. She assumed that he was bringing it up to Josephine's new room.

"I'd love that!" She said excitedly as she let Tonks in blonde form lead her from the kitchen into the attached room, the living quarters.

Each room was just a quaint as the last, and each room that Josephine saw made her love the house more and more. Most of the walls were lightly colored, and all of the furniture was mismatched, but in a cute kind of way. Though Josephine did notice that there were some boxes tucked away that looked like they had just been unpacked, but besides that the house looked well lived in. Eventually, Tonks had lead Josephine upstairs to show her the bedrooms.

"So…uh…I was wondering…what do I call you guys? I mean…" Josephine said as they climbed the stairs. She noticed on the wall that there were a few pictures of flowers, and some of other landscaping, but something that did occur to Josephine was that there were no pictures of Lily and James in the house. She found that a little strange, but did not ask about it.

"Oh, whatever you feel most comfortable with Joey. Lily is fine with me or Aunt Lily if you would prefer. Like I said whatever makes you more comfortable. Re…I mean James feels the same way." She replied as they reached the hallway upstairs. It was painted a light brown, and more pictures of plants and flowers that waved in the breeze rested on the walls there. There were three doorways up here, two were opened.

"Okay, Aunt Lily and Uncle James, I could get used to that." She said honestly, she was not really comfortable with the idea of calling them 'mum' and 'dad' just yet.

"Right, well, this is where the bedrooms are. The closed door over here is James and my bedroom. This room over here is the bathroom, which is completely yours because our bedroom has a bathroom attached for us, and over here where James is putting your stuff away, is your room."

When they walked into the bedroom that Josephine would get to call her own, she was slightly surprised to see that it was kind of empty. The walls were bare, and only painted white. The windows in the room oversaw the water by the cliff on the side of the house, and there was one bed in the room, as well as a nightstand and dresser. The doors next to the entry was what Josephine assumed would be a closet.

"We know it is not much, when we went to the orphanage today we were not sure what to expect, so we decided to wait before doing anything to the spare room. The walls are a blank canvas for you Joey, so please make yourself at home." James said. He had only been putting her two luggage bags in the room, and decided to wait for them to arrive up here.

"It's wonderful! I love this house, and I cannot believe you are going to let me paint the room what I want. I love to draw; it's my favorite thing to do next to reading, and Quidditch. "Josephine said excitedly.

"We are glad you like it here! Of course, it's up to you how you want to paint the room, I can either paint it with magic for you, or we could…well try to use muggle paint if you wish." Tonks said smiling at her.

"Oh no, magic is fine. Though I love muggle paints, I wouldn't want to ask that much of you, plus I really would like to get settled in quickly." Josephine replied kindly.

"That's fine. The sooner we get you settled, the sooner we can take you shopping for new things for you. Maybe some decorations for your room, and you said you like Quidditch, so maybe we can get you a gift to welcome you to the family." Tonks suggested.

"Oh, that's not needed. I do not want to be too much of a burden…"Josephine said, blushing slightly at their kindness.

"It's no trouble at all. Now I'll go start dinner while Lily here helps you set the room up. I'm sure you'd be more comfortable with her anyway, and besides I'm a much better cook." Remus teased as he winked at Tonks and walked out of the room.

"It's sad, but true. James is a much better cook than I… Last time I tried, with magic help mind you, I almost burnt my house down!" She said with a laugh.

Josephine was really starting to like Tonks and Remus, or to her Aunt Lily and Uncle James. Tonks had helped her paint the room a nice light violet color, to match the flowers that were in the lawn outside of her room. The bed had plain bed sheets on them, and the window had no curtains, but Tonks had promised Josephine that she would take her into the city tomorrow to get things like that. Then Tonks left Josephine to unpack her things and check on dinner.

Tonks arrived down stairs to here Remus setting the table. She walked into the kitchen and gave Remus a smile before answering his unasked question,

"She is doing well, Remus." Tonks said as she pulled her wand out and decided to help him cook dinner.

"Yes, I am surprised at how well-mannered she is. For the daughter of the worst wizard in the world, she is very nice. A part of me wonders if it is an act…" Remus said worriedly.

"I dunno, I don't think so Remus. She seems genuine, besides who are we to question Dumbledore's word. He said she was a good person; let's just hope he's right. We need to be careful talking like this though; I don't want here to over-hear." Tonks said carefully. She had just finished setting the table, and was helping Remus put the food into nice dishes on the table.

"Yes, I agree." He said, and they stopped talking in time for Josephine to come downstairs at the smell of the food.

"Dinner is ready Josephine." Remus called from the kitchen as she came walking in, he noted how she flinched slightly when he called her.

"Everything alright?" Tonks asked curiously.

"Oh, yes, sorry. I am not a big fan of being called Josephine, I prefer Joey to be honest with you…but it's alright, and the staff at the orphanage insisted on calling me _'Josephine'_ anyway…" she trailed off as she admired the food that was on the table.

"Oh no, whatever you prefer Joey. You kindly asked me before what to call us, so we will respect your wishes by calling you Joey, besides I like it, it is much easier to say." Tonks said, completely understanding how Joey must feel. Though the name Josephine, in Tonk's opinion, was not as bad as being called Nymphadora, which was for sure.

"Thanks." She said sitting down at the table.

The three ate together a very enjoyable meal that night. They talked, or mostly Remus and Tonks asked Josephine a lot of questions about herself, and Josephine answered honestly. Only one night of talking was all Remus and Tonks needed to tell that Josephine was honestly a very kind girl. They both felt honored to be watching over her after the stories she had told them from the orphanage. Most of the stories consisted of Josephine helping out the younger children. Eventually the stories changed over to Josephine's wishes and dreams in life. This was around the time of tea and cookies that Remus had conjured up to keep the conversation going.

"So, Joey…do you have any idea what happened to your parents?" Remus asked; he was ignoring the look Tonks had given him. Remus was trying to keep up appearances by seeming interested in all of Josephine's past, so long as she was willing to talk about them.

"Well…no I honestly don't. I've asked everyone at the orphanage for as long as I can remember, and all they tell me is that _I don't know. _I don't know…No one knew who even left me on the doorsteps. All they knew was that I was born earlier that night, and that no one has come looking for me since, but my dream is to find them…even if the only clues I have to go on is the note that they found with me and the fact that I've been fluent in both French and English since I could talk." She said shrugging her shoulders.

Remus and Tonks exchanged a glance that Joey had missed because she had been too busy examining her hands during this topic. It was not that she was uncomfortable talking about it, she never was. She was just trying to think of how she might be able to ask the people who adopted her if they would be able to help her in anyway, completely oblivious to the fact that they were deceiving her and knew all along who, at least, her father was. That was something they both hoped she did not figure out.

"I just want to know who they are, you know. What happened to them? Who were they? Things like that, even if I do not get to meet them, though I would love that, I think I could rest easy at least knowing who they were and why they couldn't keep me." She said shaking her head and looking up at 'Lily' and 'James'. After noticing that they had a worried look on their faces she quickly added, "Not that I am not grateful for you taking me in, I am very thankful for that! I just want to know, out of curiosity!" She said, hoping that she had not hurt their feelings.

"Oh no, that is understandable Joey. We just want you to be happy. That's all, and if you being here in England will help you to be at ease a little more, than that's great!" Remus said, trying not to worry too much as to what might happen if she found out who her parents were, more specifically who her father was and that he had killed her mother.

After that statement making both parties feel better, the conversation went back to less stressful topics. Josephine started asking about the school she was going to be going to in the fall. Remus and Tonks explained Hogwarts to her, without giving too much away. She had heard some rumors about it from other students at her school, but they were just rumors. Her adoptive parents let her know about the four houses, and how they had both been in Gryffindor. They tried not to be too biased against Slytherin, considering the fact that they would not know where she would be. Josephine had caught their tone though when they jumped over the details of that house quickly, and pushed them for more. From the sounds of it, she could honestly say she did not like Slytherin that much, but she was not one to judge before seeing it with her own eyes.

The three talked a little bit later into the night, but when Tonks started to dose off at the table, the three decided it was time for bed since they were going to be up early tomorrow to go to London to do some shopping for Josephine.

* * *

The next morning Josephine was up early. She had gotten some sleep, but she was not used to being in such a quiet house, it drove her mad. She was used to little kids running around, or someone crying in the middle of the night because they had a nightmare. Her favorite times were when the younger children would start to show signs of their powers, and everyone would be woken up because someone set something on fire by accident, or blew up something. There had never been a dull moment in the house.

Here though, at the cottage, all Josephine could here were the waves and wind outside of her windows. The sky had been clear all night, and she woke up in time to see the sun rise, just like she had watched it set last night through the windows of the kitchen down stairs while they talked and ate dinner.

Josephine was not sure how long she had been up before she started to hear movement from through the wall. It felt like all night, but she knew she had gotten some sleep so it could not have been that long. Josephine figured now as good of a time as any to start to get dressed. She was just pulling out a pair of muggle jeans again and a green tank-top when there was a knock at the door.

"_Hello?" _She called in French out of habit, but then she remembered that the people she lived with spoke English, and instead of repeating herself she just walked over to the door and opened it. It was Tonks there to see if she was awake.

"Oh, good, you're up!" she said excitedly, Josephine could tell she was happy to go shopping. "I was just coming to make sure you were getting ready, James is making breakfast right now, and I wanted to go right after we were done eating!" She explained happily.

"Alright, I'm just getting dressed now, where are we going?" Josephine asked curiously.

"Oh, into London, have you heard of Diagon Alley? It's a really nice place; I figured we could get a lot of things there." She said. Josephine had heard of it, and knew it was a Wizard street that many English Wizards shopped at. Josephine was reading into Tonk's excitement and was starting to feel the same way. She had always wanted to go to London.

Josephine did not take too long to get ready, and by the time she got down stairs breakfast was ready, and Tonks and Remus had already started to eat.

"Thanks again, this looks just as good as dinner Uncle James." She said grinning as she sat down and Tonks started to put food on her plate.

"Thank you, enjoy." Remus said smiling as he finished eating his breakfast and started to clean up his plates. "I hope you two have fun today. I won't be able to come with you guys, I need to take care of something at the office today…" He said, letting his voice trail off as he caught Tonks' eye. Josephine watched as she nodded her head in reply and looked back at Josephine. The two smiled at each other.

"You work for the Ministry of Magic right?" She asked curiously. Josephine had started having the feeling that there was something that 'Lily' and 'James' were not telling her. She always called it her 'woman's intuition', but Josephine had always been able to tell if people were hiding something from her, or lying to her. She had not received this vibe from them when she first met them, but ever since she came to the cottage, she started to feel like they were keeping something from her. She was not worried about it though; she could also tell if whatever it was that someone was keeping from her if it was important enough to worry about or not.

"Well, technically. I do, but James works in a kind of…branched off part of the Ministry." Tonks said as honestly as she could. Remus did not work for the Ministry of Magic at all, he worked for Dumbledore in the Order of the Phoenix, but even if they wanted to tell Josephine that, they couldn't.

"Oh…" was all Josephine said as she finished her breakfast.

Tonks had not been joking when she said she wanted to leave right after breakfast. The two had cleared the table when they finished, and Tonks said goodbye to Remus as he left to go to his 'office', while Josephine waited in the living room by the fire place so they could leave.

"Have you ever used floo powder before Joey?" Tonks asked as she walked back into the living room. There was a distant pop coming from outside the house, where Joey could only assume that 'James' had apparaited to where he needed to go.

"Only once, but I know how it works." Josephine said nodding her head as she took some from Tonks.

"Good, just make sure you speak clearly." She said as she watched Josephine step into the fire.

With a whoosh and a sneeze, Josephine had vanished from the fire place and appeared flying out of another one in a little pub just outside of Diagon Alley. Two seconds later, Tonks appeared next to her. After explaining that they were in the Leaky Cauldron, Josephine was led by Tonks outside to Diagon Alley.

(A/N: Sorry guys, this is long and boring just trying to speed things up to get her to Hogwarts.)

The two girls spent the day shopping in Diagon Alley. Unaware by Josephine, Tonks was not the only one shopping with her. Tonks might have been in Lily form, but Remus was in his regular appearance walking around Diagon Alley just a few paces away from them, as well Mad-Eye Moody had been placed here to watch out, just in case. Josephine had been too distracted by the beauty of Diagon Alley to realize that they were being followed by two strangers. Tonks and Josephine went into all the shop there were, and bought at least one thing from each place. Tonks even suggested that they get a jump start on the things she would need for school, even though she still had to be sent her acceptance letter. Josephine already had a wand, obviously, so that was not needed; however, they did get her measured for Robes, and take a look at some of the books that Flourish and Blots had in stock for the summer. Tonks even bought her a cauldron, and eventually they did make their way into Quality Quidditch Supplies so that they could see if there was anything that Josephine might like.

By the end of the day, the girls were so loaded with bags that they could barely fit into the fire place back at the Leaky Cauldron to get back to the cottage. Laughing, the two girls made their way up to Josephine's new bedroom to put everything away.

Some new clothes, an owl, new sheets, and a new broomstick later the girls were just finishing up the final touches on the room when Remus had finally come home. After he was done tailing the girls at Diagon Alley, him and Mad-Eye Moody had to go back to the order to report to Dumbledore about what was going on. No one else in the order knew of Remus and Tonks' special important mission, but they all minded there business none-the-less. The two girls were laughing about someone they had seen in Diagon Alley that day who was dressed rather strangely when Remus came in smiling.

"Well it looks like you two had fun today." He said looking around the room as his eyes fell on each new item that was there. Neither Remus nor Tonks really had to pay for any of these things, though the more they got to know Josephine the more they would not have minded either way. Dumbledore had supplied them with a separate bank account at Gringotts to pay for any expenses that Josephine might require.

"And who might this be?" He asked walking over to the pure black owl that was sitting in a cage by the window. It hooted playfully when Remus walked over and placed his hand inside the cage.

"This is Hooter. I know, not a very creative name, but all he did when I bought him was keep hooting happily, I guess he was happy to be picked." Josephine said with a smile.

"That's cute. I'm glad you guys had fun today. Looks like you got a lot of things. I was able to figure some things out about your transfer to Hogwarts in the fall too Joey. You'll have to take a small quiz over the summer. Just to make sure you are at the right level for the year you should be in. I'm sure you'll do fine. They sent me the parchment that the test is on so you can take it whenever you want. The sooner you send it in though, the sooner they will set you up with the school." Remus explained.

Josephine was not worried about the test. Her orphanage taught them all they needed to learn at the house. She was more worried about actually attending the school, but she still could not wait to go. She couldn't explain it, but she just had this feeling that Hogwarts had answers for her, and a part of her wondered if maybe her parents might have went there. If they were English, like she was sure they were, then there was no real reason why they wouldn't have. From the information that Josephine had gathered, she figured out that almost all Britain wizards attended Hogwarts.

Over the next few days, Josephine became more comfortable with the quite house. She used her time alone to work on the transfer forms that Remus had left for her while Tonks and him were at work. Though most of the time one of them was home with her, she did get more quite time than she was used to.

After sending in the parchments that she had filled out for Hogwarts, she spent the rest of her time reading some books she had gotten at Diagon Alley. Most of the books she had gotten where about history. She liked to learn, but mainly she loved to read History books to learn about people's pasts. In some small way she hoped that somewhere someone in these books might have mentioned a lost daughter, or something that would be a clue to Josephine as to who her parents where. She had no idea that when she read the stories about what the Dark Lord had done years ago, that those stories were about her father. She did not know that as she read the Daily Prophet every day as people put down this boy named Harry Potter and the headmaster of the school she would be attending that they were connected to her. No, she never got any clues from those stories.

A month after she had sent in her test to Hogwarts was she accepted and sent the list of things she would need to bring with her for a fifth year at Hogwarts. This time she did not get to go get her books at Diagon Alley, but Remus had brought them home with him one day after work. The rest of her days at the cottage were her getting caught up on all of the things she would learn at the school, and before she knew it, it was the night before September first and she would be leaving for Hogwarts the very next day.

In a way this made her sad, she had enjoyed her summer here with 'Lily' and 'James', but she was really excited about going to school. Tonks and Remus had promised Joey that if she wished to come home for the holidays, that she was more than welcome too, but they would understand if she wanted to stay at the school for the breaks. She had yet to decide what she wanted to do, but she could always send them an owl when she figured it out. They made her promise that she would owl them as much as she could so that they could know how she was doing, and she did not mind making that promise. Over the past two months she had grown very close with Tonks and Remus and did not know how she would fair in England without them.

The night passed by to quickly for Josephine. She had got to spend the night in the living room with Tonks. Remus had to work late tonight, for some reason, but she did not mind the girl time. The two stayed up all night while Tonks told Josephine about her time at the school. They laughed, and cried a little bit, as the night went on. Eventually though the two girls had fallen asleep on the couch and woke up the next morning in a rush to get everything and get to the train.

"I'm going to miss you so much Aunt Lily!" Josephine said as she hugged Tonks good-bye. Her trunk was already on the train, and they were standing on the platform while everyone around them was saying goodbye to their families. For once in Josephine's life, she felt like she belonged. She was glad Tonks was here so she had someone to say goodbye to as she got on the train, she would have been more nervous if she didn't.

"So am I, but I promise we will see each other again! Just make sure you write okay?" Tonks said as she hugged Josephine again and patted her hair away.

"I will, and say goodbye to Uncle James for me! I'm sad he couldn't come." She said as she pulled away and fixed her own hair. She had it down today, waving behind her as it reached the middle of her back. She was wearing muggle clothes still, once again a pair of jeans, but this time a white tee-shirt.

"Don't worry, he's sorry he couldn't come too, but you'll hear from him!" She said as the whistle blew, signaling the final warning for students to get on the train.

"Alright; bye! Thanks for a great summer!" Josephine said as she jumped on the train and waved out the window as the rest of the students jumped on. She moved slightly out of the way so other students could get on. A group of red-haired children climbed through the same door that she had come through, along with a bushy haired girl and a boy with fly away hair. They were saying goodbye to a large group of mix-matched people that were next to Tonks. She had managed to make eye-contact with one older looking gentleman. Little to her knowledge was that the man she called Uncle James. He looked like Remus Lupin today, and he was waving goodbye to the group of kids that had gotten on after her, that is until he made contact with her and started to wave at her. She gave him a confused but kind look and pulled back in threw the window as the train sped up.

Just as she took a step back, she bumped into someone that made her jump. "Oi! What where you are going…" Said a drawing voice, he quickly regained composure and stood up to glare at Josephine.

"Excuse me but I didn't mean to bump into you. _Prat." _She said, adding the last part in French so he wouldn't understand.

"Oh well, I guess the rumors my father said were true…we do have a new transfer student at the school." Said the boy, Josephine had now looked up to get a good look at him. He was tall, just about her height, and looked about her age. He had blonde, almost white hair, which was slicked back against his head. His eyes were blue, but his robes were green. She remembered Tonks and Remus telling her that green was the color for Slytherin.

"Maybe…My name is Joey, and you are?" she asked, not offering her hand or anything, but figuring that she would like to know the name of this boy.

"I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. A person you don't want to get on your bad side." He said glaring at her still.

"Well don't worry, with an attitude like that I dunno if I want you on any side." She said before turning away leaving the boy staring after her.

* * *

**A/N: Well? Any reviews this time? I hope ya'll like this chapter...I know I now they are kinda long and a little drawn out, but I wanted to add this detail so you could get to see Josephine better as an individual character before sending her to hogwarts. Good news, I had other characters in this chapter, and Draco even had some lines! I though there little confrontation was kinda cute. Who will Josephine meet next chapter? And will Harry think she is familiar? Probably, but we'll have to wait and see just how familiar! Haha! REVIEW PLEASE PEOPLE!**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: OMG I GOT REVIEWS! You guys have no idea how happy you made me! At the same time, I AM SO SORRY! I know it's been like, a month? Maybe almost two since I last updated, but July has been so busy for me. I've been working over time almost every week, at the same time I went camping AND I lost my flash drive after I had almost finished this chapter, and I really did not want to rewrite it. I got very lucky though and found it, so all I had to do today was throw a nice ending on which added a lot for Josephine to think about, and then add this authors note before up loading it! I am so glad you all like it, please, I'd like more reviews this chapter! I am going to start chapter 5, but the more reviews I get the more inspired I'll be as well! ^_^ I also have a mission for all of you readers out there! Listen up please, in an effort to get more reviews I want input from you guys! I wanna know what you wanna see! Give me ideas on things I can add to this story! I want drama, but my drama meter is running low and need some help, so give me some ideas and reviews! Anyone who reviews gets cookies! Anyone who gives me ideas, or suggestions on how to make this story better gets a personal cake! ^_^ Also, I want votes. Eventually this will be a draco/joey/fred story, and I have like ten different ways I could end this story with Joey ending up with either one. I think I know how I want to do it, but I want INPUT! So with that in mind continue on with this chapter and don't forget the little review button at the bottom!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Josephine did not know nor cared what happened to Mr. Draco Malfoy after she walked away from him. There were a few kids that she knew back at the orphanage that he reminded her of. They were snobbish, and spoiled. Usually kids who lost their parents at an older age, and though she felt bad for them, she saw no reason for them to act like they were better than everyone else. That was her last thought of Draco Malfoy that morning while she walked down the train to find a place to sit. She realized that she wished Lily had dropped her off earlier since a lot of the seats were already filled up. As she walked on one of the red-headed boys and a girl with bushy hair walked past her towards the other end of the train, she thought of asking them if they knew of any empty compartments, but they were already pretty far away before she made up her mind. She turned back to the way she was originally heading to see the rest of the group the other two were with splitting up, and the red-headed twins heading her way.

She was considering asking them like the other two for some help; she did not want to be annoying though. Nor did she want to bring to much attention to herself, being the same age as all of the students who had been here for five years and they were already really comfortable with the train and how things worked. Being a transfer student was sure to attract attention, but before she could make up her mind the twins had stopped in front of her and Josephine could tell that they were thinking the same thing that she was just worrying about, and just as Josephine was about to walk past them, one of them spoke. "Hello there! Never seen you around before," the other twin finished with, "Are you new here?"

Josephine wanted to laugh at how they spoke together as if they were one person. She found it kind of funny, and cute. "Is it that obvious? Some other student just got finished asking me the same thing…I was hoping it wouldn't be that noticeable." She said nodding her head as she stood there awkwardly.

"Yes well, Hogwarts has never had a transfer student before," Said the twin to the left.

"And with all the bad news that has been going around, the school needed something more interesting to talk about, so a new student around our age will work, hope you get used to it." The one on the right added in after his brother paused once again.

"I dunno about that, where I'm from I'm not used to that kind of attention. I'm Joey by the way." She said, this time in a more friendly matter as she extended her hand towards the closet twin, which happened to be on her right.

"I'm Fred," said the one on the right.

"And I'm George Weasley. It's nice to meet you. Yes, you'll have to excuse our fellow classmates; they can get a bit carried away with new things." He said as he shook her hand in turn.

"It'll be alright, I'm sure. As long as I don't have too many run in's with that Malfoy kid, all manage." Josephine said, still feeling a little awkward standing in the hallway.

"Hey! George and I were just about to find our friend Lee Jordan, want to come with us? I'm sure he has a compartment by now, and the others are all pretty full." Fred said grinning. He shot a look at his twin, who was sharing the same expression as he was. Neither had a reason to object to Joey joining them for the ride to school, besides she seemed pretty cool.

"Yeah, besides, we can be your official tour guilds from here on out, and let me tell you, no one…"

"And we mean no one, not even the teachers!" added Fred

"Knows the school better than us." George finished as he gently took Joey's arm with Fred on her other side and starting to lead her down the way she had come from before she gave her answer. Josephine was smiling, and that was all they needed to take for a yes.

"Alright then, lead the way." Joey said laughing at how they were, and very glad that they were not like the first boy she had met.

The twins lead Josephine down the corridor, they passed where Josephine had gotten on the train and Draco was now in a nearby compartment with a group of his friends. Josephine had seen him as they passed, laughing at one of the twins jokes; she forgot who was which already. Draco had looked up at her, but by the time Josephine had even noticed they were already passing and heading into a compartment a few doors down where a boy with dreadlocks sat waiting for the Weasley twins.

"Finally! I've been waiting almost all morning, train's practically been moving for a half an hour already, and you two are off picking up girls in the hallway?" Lee said jokingly as he spotted Josephine being lead into the compartment by the twins.

"Well now Lee, you know George and I cannot possibly pass up the chance to get to know a pretty girl." Fred said winking at Joey as she took a seat next to George, across from him, and started to blush.

"Besides, she's new here and needs a lovely, handsome…"

"Smart, fun…"

"Serious, but humors…"

"Pair of leaders to teach her the ropes." Fred finished again grinning at Josephine once more, who had turned to Lee and asked,

"Do they do that all the time?" Her grin that she supplied on her face suggested that she was teasing along with them.

"Unfortunately, on a daily basis, but you get used to it I suspect, I've known them for six years and it still drives me crazy." Lee replied as Fred jokingly punched him in the arm.

"Joey, this is Lee, Lee meet the new transfer student, Joey." George said once Fred and Lee finished play fighting.

"Joey, interesting name for a girl, short for…?" Lee asked tilting his head to the side, Joey sighed as she replied.

"Josephine, but if you want to be friends with me, you'll stick to Joey, or Jo…I'll answer to either." She said seriously.

"Ah, touchy name huh? We always wondered why our mother named us Gred and Forge, but alas…we do not know." George said, imitating her sigh as he placed his arm sympathetically around her. Joey was beginning to realize that the twins had no problem touching people, but she did not mind. She did not feel like they were invading her space or anything, actually it added an extra of level to the humor about them.

"I've known you two minutes, and you have already impressed me with your humor, yet every word out of your mouths just gets funnier and funnier." She said looking back and forth between the twins as she laughed again.

"You get used to it, I hope." Less said also grinning, even though he had heard that joke from them about a hundred times before.

The conversation in the compartment continued on that way for the rest of morning. Josephine could not remember a moment that she was not laughing that compartment with the twins and there friend Lee. Even when the twins forced their brother Ron into the compartment as a joke when he walked passed sporting a prefect badge.

"Oi! Prefect Ronnie doesn't want to spend time with his law breaking brothers huh? Worried they might steal the badge from him like Percy huh?" George said laughing as Joey and Lee sat back by the window watching silently.

"Bugger off" Ron said as he went back out into the corridor where the girl with the bushy hair was waiting impatiently it looked like to Josephine; that is until they made eye contact. The girl looked about her age, and had a curious look on her face. The girl then stepped forward and spoke in a rather bossy tone to Josephine.

"You're the new girl. Our Head Boy and Girl just told us about you, remember Ron." She said ignoring Ron looking annoyed at his brothers who were still making fun of him. He turned and looked at Josephine now too, shrugging at what Hermione said.

"You think I paid attention? They sounded like Professor Binns on a rainy day, and that's saying something." He said seriously: Fred, George, and Lee all laughed at what he said. The girl just looked offended and rolled her eyes.

"You'll learn one day to pay attention Ronald." She added as she turned away from him and back to Josephine who was not sure how she felt about the bossy air that was radiating around this girl who just introduced herself. "I'm Hermione Granger, new Prefect of the Gryffindor House and this is Ron Weasley, it is nice to meet you. We knew someone from France who went to Beauxbaton, is that where you're from? I've heard it's a great school." She talked for a minute before stopping so Josephine could answer.

"I'm Joey, and no I did not attend that school. Though I, too, did hear great things about it. No, I grew up in Kadic Orphanage for Witches and Wizards. They taught us throughout the year at the house." Josephine said in a matter of fact tone. The whole compartment got silent for a minute before ignoring the awkwardness that came from what she said; Hermione just looked a little surprised before going with the statement.

"Ohhh…Kadic, I read about that place! I've heard it's really nice as well. One of the only places that does teach magic all year round, though I expect it's because all of its students live there. How'd you end up coming here then?" she asked curiously. Josephine shifted in her seat slightly.

"Well, I was adopted…" she said. Josephine was not exactly comfortable with all of these questions. She figured they were just out of curiosity, and that she would have to answer them sometime, but that did not make it any better.

"Really? At your age? Oh my, that's…well that's great. Anyway, welcome to Hogwarts. Feel free to seek me out if you need any help catching up with our classes, we are in fifth year too, me and Ron, goodbye!" She said ending the conversation there as she headed out of the compartment before Josephine could even react to her bringing up the age she was adopted at. Ron, the boy, had kind of just shrugged and left the compartment looking grumpy. They could hear him telling off Hermione as they walked away for being so annoying.

The compartment was kind of quiet after that. Both the twins and Lee were looking at her with strange expressions. Josephine recognized them instantly as pity. She sighed and shook her head, her stubbornness kicking in.

"Look, I know what you are thinking, and please do not think that just because I'm an orphan I want your pity or anything like that. I've been one my whole life, I'm kind of used to it. What I'm not used to is people treating me differently because of it. Please, don't." She said smiling at them.

"Oh no, of course not. We actually know someone else like that." Fred said, not taking his eyes off of her. He smiled at her.

"Yeah, sides why would that make a difference, if anything it gives us something else to joke about!" George added, and it sounded like he almost wanted to hesitate, but his humor with what he said was pouring out of him like before. Josephine laughed and replied,

"Exactly!" She said pushing him slightly.

"I have a question though," Lee said, "How come you don't have an accent? Last year, when the Beauxbaton students were here, they all had French accents." He asked.

Joey shrugged honestly, "Well, I'm not sure, to be honest with you. I grew up in France my whole life, but when I started to learn to speak; my caretakers have always said I've always been fluent in both languages, French and English. I love it, because it makes me think whoever my parents were, must have been British!" She said excitedly.

"So you don't know who your real parents are?" Fred asked.

Josephine shook her head, "Nope, the only thing I have to go on is that I have never spent a day with them in my life, and that I can speak English. It makes me hope that they might have come to Hogwarts when they were younger, and I plan to use my time here to do some research to maybe find out who they were…" Josephine trailed of as her dreams took over her mind. She always wanted to know who her parents were, and there was a chance that in a few hours she might enter the same place they once have been. Who knows, maybe they once sat in this very same compartment on their way to school.

"That's awesome. We wish you luck" Lee said.

"Yeah, and we'll help if we can." Fred added, George shot him a curious look and smiled. "Of course we will! Just let us know!" George added on.

Josephine felt very happy when they offered to help her with her search. Anyone back at home would usually just scoff at her, or roll their eyes, when she would talk about finding her parents. They usually said something along the lines of, "Good Luck." Or, "Okay Joey…" They never really supported her dream of finding them.

"Great!" She said excitedly as the topic started to change.

The rest of the train ride went by pretty peacefully. The woman with the trolley came by, and the twins had offered to buy both Joey and Lee some snacks off of the trolley so they could all share. Josephine felt weird having them buy stuff for her after they just met, but they had insisted, and Josephine was pushed back into the compartment when she tried to stop them, so she gave in. It was a good thing to because Draco Malfoy had come to get some things with his friends and she did not want to really see him again. After that the boys and Josephine spent the rest of the ride talking about the school. Mainly wondering what house Josephine might be sorted into, though Lee thought she might be in Ravenclaw, but the twins insisted she would be in Gryffindor, they were also not sure how she would be sorted. In all honesty, Josephine did not want to be sorted in front of the whole school, mainly because she would be the oldest one being sorted, and that would be embarrassing enough.

Quicker than Josephine realized, the lights had come on as the sky grew dark and it was time to change into their robes. Quickly doing so, by the time they all returned to the compartment and were dressed the train was starting to slow down. Josephine was really glad that these three boys had been nice and let her sit with them. She was sure that if she were by herself getting off of the train that she would be a lot more nervous than she already was. Fred and George both stood on her side while Lee walked in front of her, trying to make room through the crowd as they all headed for an exit off the train.

"We'll help you get to Hagrid. He's always here helping the first years across the lake to the school. I'm sure he'll have instructions on where you need to go to get sorted." Fred said as they stepped off the train and onto the platform.

To the twins, Lee, and everyone else besides the first years and Josephine's surprise, it was not Hagrid calling for first years, but a woman. Josephine could just see her calling out for first years down the platform through the crowd of students trying to get to where they needed to go.

"Where's Hagrid?" Lee asked. Josephine heard a few others ask the same thing, but none seemed as concerned as the group she was with.

"I dunno." George replied exchanging a look with his brother.

"Well, I'll go get a cart for us. Meet you over there. "Lee said.

"Wait, George you go with him, I'll find you guys. I just want to make sure Josephine gets taken care of." Fred said. With a grin, George nodded and followed Lee to the carriages.

"First years! This way please! First years!" Professor Grubby-plank called out through the crowd.

"Excuse me!" Fred said over the noise as he led the now quiet Josephine over to Grubby-Plank.

"Yes," She asked surveying him, knowing that he was not a first year.

"Hello again Professor, I was wondering if you could help us." Fred started as Josephine came up next to him silently. She smiled at the older woman while the Professor surveyed her.

"Oh? Wait a moment, are you the new student? Josephine Aquliano? Professor McGonagall told me to expect you…yes. You have instructions to take the carriages with the older students up to the school and meet with the Deputy Headmistress in the hallway. The headmaster had decided to have you sorted privately, in hopes to save you some embarrassment from the students your age, yes. Mr. Weasley right? You've been helping her so far?" She asked, when he nodded she continued, "Yes, I trust you can help her find Professor McGonagall at the school, now if you'll excuse me…" She said turning away from them to continue helping the first years that had started to crowd behind them.

Josephine felt more confused than she had before. The boys had explained to her about the sorting, and how it was usually in front of the whole school. She felt weird getting special treatment, and being sorted separately, but at the same time she was glad to not have to stand up in front of the whole school with a bunch of eleven year olds. Fred had not said any more as he turned around and started to lead Josephine back the way that the two other boys had went. Most of the platform was now clear of students, and she could see the black stagecoaches that were starting to pull away now.

As they walked closer to the carriages and closer to Lee and George who were waiting by an empty one, they passed Ron and Hermione who were with a few other people that Josephine did not know right now. One of the boys, with black hair and glasses, who she thought looked familiar, was trying to get Ron's attention to see something pulling the carriage. Josephine found this strange, because from what she could see, as well as she assumed what Ron could see, was that there was nothing pulling them at all. Looking away, she quickly went to catch up to Fred and the others who were waiting on her.

After they got in the carriage, and it started pulling away did Lee say something,

"Fred just told us, you get to be sorted privately? That's pretty cool, never heard of anyone getting that done before!" He said grinning at Josephine, who was only half paying attention to the conversation. Her attention was directed out the window of the carriage. They were going through the gates now, taking a path leading up to the castle, and she was mesmerized by how large it castle and the grounds were.

"Oh my…" she let escape as she took in the view.

"It's pretty awesome isn't it?" Fred asked, he had been sitting next to her and was peering out at her view from behind her.

"Yeah…nothing like I imagined. I mean…I knew it was a castle, and I was sure it must be large, but still…takes your breath away that's for sure." She said, wondering what view the first years got from the lake she could now see across the grounds. It must be amazing.

"Yeah, you never get used to it." George said, looking out of his own window.

The ride up to the castle was a quiet one. The boys wanted to give Josephine some time to enjoy the ride up to her new home. She asked them a few questions, like what it was like on the inside of the castle, and how many rooms they thought were there, but that was the only conversation that went on.

When the carriage came to a stop along the rest of them by the main staircase to the castle, Fred jumped out first, and helped Josephine out behind him. Lee was just coming out last when they heard a voice drawing over to them from another carriage.

"Oh, look, new girl's gone and made herself a couple friends with the mudblood lovers…sorry to see that girl, I was hoping it wouldn't have happened." It was the boy, Draco Malfoy, whom Josephine first met on the train.

"I suggest you watch your language around people you don't yet know." Josephine said glaring over at him. She was using quite a bit of self-control, trying not to curse him right then and there for what he had said. If she wasn't too busy trying not to stop herself from attacking, she would have noticed the others around her getting angry too. It was Fred who had put a stop to anything happening by placing his hand on Josephine's shoulder and steering her away before Malfoy could retort.

"He's not worth it Joey." He said scowling over his shoulder as the three boys led Josephine up the steps.

"Ready to go in?" George asked her as he took her one arm in his. Fred Mirrored him on Josephine's other side.

"Let's go find McGonagall." He said.

Finding this Professor did not deem too hard for the Weasley twins. Though Josephine was starting to realize that nothing seemed too difficult for them, the two twins lead Josephine into the entrance hall were a rather stern looking woman with a bun in her hair, wearing emerald green cloak, and glasses stood waiting.

"Mr. and Mr. Weasley, I see you have finally decided to lead Miss. Aquliano inside. Professor Grubby-plank had sent a message on that you would be bringing the transfer student in, yes, yes. You two can go sit at your table in the great hall now; I'll take over from here." The woman said.

Fred and George looked a little sad to be leaving Josephine behind, but they did not dare argue with McGonagall when they had only been back for a few short minutes. Josephine smiled up at the Professor and let her be ushered to the side of the hall, out of the way for other students to pass through.

"I am Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor House. Am I safe to assume that the Weasley twins might have filled you in correctly on how things usually work here?" She asked.

"Oh, well Yes, Professor. They said that new students usually get sorted into one of four houses…but the other Professor Grubby-Plank, I think her name was, she said that I would be sorted separately from the first years." Josephine explained.

"You are correct Josephine; if you'll just follow me through here I have everything set up for you. I am sorry to rush, but I need to have you sorted before the first years arrive because I then have to lead them into the great hall for the normal sorting ceremony." McGonagall explained as she turned Josephine towards the doors leading into the Great Hall.

This confused Josephine, because she had just been told that she would not be sorted in front of the whole school, yet Professor McGonagall was leading her down the largest room Josephine had ever seen. There were four long tables that stretched across the room, and she could see each table dressed in different colors. Red for Gryffindor, Yellow for Hufflepuff, Blue for Ravenclaw, and Green for Slytherin. The ceiling above her was enchanted to look like the night sky, and up towards were Josephine was being led was another long table stretched width ways across the room. Josephine could only assume that was the staff table because only adults seemed to be sitting there, and it was facing the other four long tables, instead of running alongside of them.

Josephine realized as soon as they reached the staff table and walked around it, that she was being led into another room. She barely had time to take in all the loud talking around her before the door on the other side of the staff table was opened and she was led inside.

There was a small hallway aligned with torches that lit the room leading into a small sitting room. There was a fire in the grate, and in front of that was a stool in which a rather dirty and old hat sat on. As soon as they approached it McGonagall picked up the hat and motioned for Josephine to sit down.

"This is the sorting hat, I will place it upon your head, and you will then be sorted into one of the four houses that you saw outside. Don't be nervous, this hat knows what it is doing." McGonagall explained quickly. Before she could even motion to place it on Josephine's head the door they came through opened again and in walked two other people.

The person in front was a tall man, wearing a set of black robes, and his hair was just as black to match them. His greasy black hair framed his face and he was very different looking then the older man that walked in behind him. Stepping to the side, Josephine could now see the older man, wearing bright blue robes, and a wizard hat to match it on his head. His hair was as long and as white as the beard on his face and he looked at McGonagall over his half-moon glasses as entered.

"Professor Dumbledore! I was just about to sort Josephine here, you arrived just in time." McGonagall said smiling.

"Yes, thank you Minerva." Dumbledore replied looking over at Josephine who sat waiting on the stool. "I trust, Josephine, that you had a safe trip here?" He asked finally looking at her. "I am Professor Dumbledore, your new Headmaster, and this here is Professor Snape, the potion's master here." Dumbledore explained cheerfully.

"Please sir, everyone may call me Joey, I'm not that fond of Josephine…and it is very nice to meet you. I cannot explain how much it means to me coming here to your school." Josephine said honestly, looking into her new Headmaster's eyes, she could see her excitement shinning back at her.

"Yes, well, we shall try, Joey. I do hope you enjoy it here; however, to do that we must sort you into…a house…so please Minerva, if you would continue." He said, Josephine had noticed his tone had changed a bit when he mentioned her being sorted. Thinking nothing of it, Josephine's nerves started to grow as she looked over at the hat that was being placed on her head.

The hat was just large enough to cover her eye brows, but she could still see out of it. It was quiet in the room, until all of a sudden it was as if the hat were speaking inside of her head.

"Ah, a sorting before I've sung my song. How strange indeed! No matter, no matter, I shall do my job just as well anyway. Let's see what we've got here…" The hat said so loudly that Josephine was sure that everyone else in the room could hear what he was saying, but at the same time she had a feeling what was being said was only for her to hear.

"Oh, another surprise, an older student I see, how strange, much more expansive mind than the younger children…and yet no easier to sort, very: smart, noble, cunning, and brave…how rare to find all four prided traits so strong in one person. You will be difficult to place…I could put you in Slytherin, yes, your mind is so much like his. It is as if his part of my mind is calling out to you. Could you be a descendent?"

At his words Josephine's heart quickened. Was she right all along? Could the answer to who she was be solved this easily, by just placing a hat on her head? Sadly, though, it did not seem so, for the hats next words were, "Alas I do not know though, for that was many years ago and I can only be sure by what is in your head. If you do not know, nor will I…"

"How about it then, Slytherin? All that put aside, though you may or may not have a connection, I do have to say you have a much kinder heart than what I remember of his…no, looking deeper hear, I see Slytherin is not meant for you, descendant or not, you'd do much better in…"

Josephine's breath was caught in her throat. She was filled with so many emotions right now that she did not know what to do, then all of a sudden, and this time she was sure that the Hat's words could be heard by all, it said,

"Gryffindor!"

* * *

A/N: So? What do you think? Let me know guys, won't take to long to review, little button, few words and badda bing, you hit submit and we are good lol! No flames please, don't like it tell me in a nice way and I'll try and do better! Don't forget my requests, ideas for the story as well as who you want Joey with, heck I'll even accept other characters besides Fred and Draco for voting, but don't get to much hope for them, I'm kinda partial for her to be with either one of them...sorry. Anyway! Lots of Love, and reviews pleaes! ^_^ Till next time!


End file.
